Take The Risk
by Crispy Hobbit
Summary: 2007 Movie. IQ recieves some friendly advice. One-shot.


Disclaimer – These characters and the concept of Hairspray does not belong to me.

A/N – Ok, so I sat down to write a bit of valentine's day fluff but this came out instead. I don't really know how I feel about it yet but I decided to post it anyway. Let me know what you think by dropping me a review. Constructive criticism is most welcome but any flames will be ignored.

* * *

She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. In his eyes she was the most beautiful girl on 'The Corny Collins Show'. Sure, some of the other girls on the show could be called beautiful or pretty but Tammy had something special. Everything about her was beautiful, from her bubbly personality to the way she moved when she danced. She was beautiful.

She was also one of his best friends. His brother had said girls and guys can never just be friends and IQ was starting to believe that himself. He had a crush on Tammy. Possibly more than a crush. He always had done, he realized now. And he had no idea what to do about it.

Both Fender and Shelley knew of his 'thing' for Tammy, being the two council members he was closest to, besides Tammy herself. With Shelley being his dance partner and Fender being his best friend, it was natural for them to know. But IQ suspected many of the other council kids knew as well. Probably due to the fact that he smiled every time his eyes landed on her. She just had that effect on him.

Fender and Shelley had told him many times to just tell her how he felt, but he couldn't. They were best friends! If he went and told her, and she didn't feel the same way, things would never be the same between them. It would be awkward and tense, and every time they even saw each other they would both feel incredibly embarrassed. They wouldn't be able to hang out any more and not being able to hang out with Tammy would practically kill him. So IQ would much rather stay best friends then jeopardize that. Besides, he didn't want to hurt her in any way, shape or form.

Of course the others had told him that Tammy did, in fact, feel the same way. Apparently she had a crush on him too. But IQ didn't believe them. Why would a girl, any girl, be interested in him, quiet smart IQ, when there were guys like Link and Brad around. IQ just paled in comparison to them. There was no comparison! So he didn't believe them. He couldn't help the way he felt though. She was perfect.

From where he stood at the sidelines of the stage, IQ's gaze travelled back to the pair rehearsing in the centre under the watchful eye of the station manager, Mrs Von Tussle. It was Tammy and Fender. Each of the pairs had to rehearse individually in front of Mrs Von Tussle, so she could check that they were doing it right, and IQ was waiting patiently for his and Shelley's turn. His gaze on Tammy the entire time.

Fender was lucky to be dancing with Tammy. Not that IQ didn't like dancing with Shelley. She was one of the best dancers on the show. But dancing with Tammy would be like a dream come true.

A smile unknowingly spread across his face as he watched her dance. She was so beautiful. His eyes sparkled happily as she caught his eye, a big smile gracing her own lips before returning to the dance. Unknowing to him, someone had witnessed that silent exchange.

A soft smile appeared on Tracy Turnblad's face at their antics. It was so sweet how infatuated with each other those two were, but they were both too scared to take their relationship to the next level and actually become a couple. They would be so sweet together. Maybe a little encouragement was in order.

Coming up behind IQ, Tracy spoke softly, so as not to draw attention to this conversation. "Just tell her how you feel."

Hearing the voice from behind him, IQ turned his head to look over his shoulder, a bewildered look on his face. It was Tracy. "W-what?" He stammered in response.

"Tammy." Tracy said, edging forward so she was stood next to IQ. "Just tell her how you feel. It's obvious that you like her."

IQ's gaze returned to his best friends, giving a small sad smile before sighing softly. "I can't."

"Why not?" Tracy asked gently.

"Because... because it will ruin everything between us." He said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How so?"

"It would change things... for the worse. She wouldn't feel the same way. Then we'd be all awkward and tense, and... Tammy means the world to me. I'd rather just be friends than not have her in my life due to a stupid confession."

Tracy was silent a moment before she spoke. "IQ, how do you know that's going to happen? As far as I know the future is a mystery. Anything can happen. You just have to take what's thrown at you, good or bad. It's worth the risk, trust me." She said, smiling supportively. "And how do you know she doesn't feel the same way? From what I can see, you're both as bad as each other. Trust me, IQ, she really really likes you."

"No, you're wrong." IQ said, negatively shaking his head. "She wouldn't be interested in me."

Tracy really wanted to groan in exasperation at this. But she didn't, she held it in and spoke instead. "Why not?" She asked again. Boys could be so stupid at times!

"Because there are a lot better guys out there than me."

"But Tammy doesn't want those guys, IQ, she wants you. It's obvious by the way she looks at you. And by the way you look at her, it's clear you want her too. So go for it, IQ. Tell her how you feel. Take the risk!"

"But-" He started before he was quickly cut off by Tracy.

"No. No buts IQ. Take the risk. We can't predict the future, no matter how hard we try, we can't. It's unpredictable. Anything can happen, IQ. Just look at me." She started, a beaming grin on her face. "I took a risk and look where it's got me. I'm here, dancing on 'The Corny Collins Show'! It's my dream and I'm now doing it. So take the risk, IQ. It's worth it!"

"I-" IQ started before he was cut off again, this time by Mrs Von Tussle.

"IQ! Shelley! You're up!" Came her sharp, snappy voice, jumping IQ out of his conversation with Tracy. He shot her a bewildered look before joining Shelley in the centre of the stage. After taking up his starting position he glanced over at Tracy. 'Take the risk!' She mouthed to him with her ever-present grin on her face. As the routine began and IQ started to dance, his gaze flickered to Tammy. She was smiling at him and unable to help himself he smiled back. She was so beautiful.

"IQ! Concentrate!" He heard Shelley hiss in his ear. Drawing his attention away from Tammy he focused on the dance, giving Shelley an apologetic smile.

Maybe he should take the risk and tell how Tammy how he felt. Tracy was right, you cannot predict the future, no matter how hard you try. Tracy had taken the risk and it had proved worthwhile. Making up his mind he decided he would go for it. He would take the risk and tell Tammy how he felt. He glanced once more over to Tammy quickly before finally putting all his effort into dancing. Yes, he would take the risk... eventually.

The End


End file.
